


A Beautiful Coincidence

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: While getting lost on his way to his sister's house thanks to Izzy's skills in giving directions, he met the most beautiful man ever. And now he thinks that he probably should thank her.





	A Beautiful Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hii again, thank you for reading and as always all characters belongs to CC and all mistakes are mine.  
> based on this prompt"i was walking past your house you had your door open and i saw you dancing, now i cant stop thinking about you".  
> Hope you like it.

It was a very warm and sunny day even though they were in the middle of February and it was still winter and very much cold, it felt as if this today escaped from the summer days, but he still brought his umbrella and a thicker coat than the he's wearing with him in the backseat of his car, he wouldn't be fooled this time.

He was driving through new york suburbs for the past hour looking for the location written on a piece of a paper and he reached a conclusion and its either that he has no sense of direction and was totally lost or his dear sister was as good in giving direction as much as she was good at cooking and he really hoped it was him who read this wrong.

He was really starting to regret not accepting Simon's offer to get him from his home to here or not waiting until Jace finished from his job and came with him and Clary. Because he really missed his baby sister and wanted to arrive early to spend some more time with her before the rest of their family arrived.

Well, he missed her a lot because she was away for her honeymoon for the past month .Yeah his baby sister got married a couple of months to Simon her high school sweetheart and they decided to live in the suburbs away from the city crowdedness and pollution to provide a better environment for their future children.

He still can't wrap his head around the fact that his little sister got married to Simon the nerdy boy from high school, in his mind no one is good enough for his sister but maybe Simon is on the way there, well it's not like he doesn't like him, he makes Izzy happy and that all he could ask for.

After an hour of driving aimlessly ,he has long since given up on trying to decipher the note Izzy had written for him so he decided to give up and call Simon to come and pick him up because honestly he doesn't even know where he is right now.

It was their housewarming party today and he wanted to get there before everybody else arrived to have some time with his sister but at this rate he had no doubt that he'll arrive after the party is finished. So he got his phone from his jacket pocket only to find that it was turned off. 'Strange', he thought to himself he tried to turn it on but to no avail.

"God damn it" he cursed his luck, after walking around half the city yesterday in order to find the perfect gift for today's party, he bought a white super cozy, faux-fur throw blanket for them when they want to cuddle on the couch along with a personalized cushion with their initials written on it. He came back home exhausted and forgot to charge it.

He sighed and leaned his head on the driving wheel, not only he was lost now but also without his phone, it was 1:pm in the afternoon and the party is to start at 2:pm, so he only had an hour to figure out how to reach there somehow, forget arriving early. Maybe he could ask someone to lend him their phone, he rolled his eyes at himself 'yeah as if anyone will agree'.

He sighed in defeat again then parked his car to continue his search on feet, at least the weather was good and he missed walks in the sun. he started walking along the streets of the neighborhood, it was really beautiful surrounded with greenery and flowers, even the air was different, fresh, clean and sweet smelling. He could see the appeal and the charm of it that pulled Simon and Izzy to live here. He wished he could one day have a house here with the one he loves to settle down and start a family…

As he was walking he noticed a house that was different from the rest it looked natural as it was blended into the green garden around it with long French windows, and the riot of the blooms of flowers in every shade, the house looked welcoming from the open door of the wide hallway. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns. But what caught his attention was the music that was coming out of the house.

Even though he was aware he looked like a creep he couldn't help but come closer to the open door and oh God he couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his mouth.

What he saw was probably the most beautiful man he ever laid his eyes on ,wearing a black tank top that showed his back muscles and biceps, though his hair was spiked up it looked so fluffy and soft , he was dancing to the music, flowing in graceful moves, limbs in constant motions, painting a picture sound alone can never achieve as if speaking in a different language. It was elegance at its finest.

He kept staring at the man and didn’t notice that the music stopped or that the beautiful man has stopped dancing and is now standing in front him.

"See something you like darling?" he asked in an amused voice. Leaning on his front door while crossing his arms.

"Umm..Yeah,..No, I mean Yes, yes that was amazing actually. I'm sorry, oh God I don’t mean to sound like a creep the door was open and-"

"No need to apologize dear, it's my pleasure that you liked it" he answered cutting Alec's rambling then smiled "The weather is very nice today so I thought I would open the doors to let the sun come in".

Alec was in real trouble now, not only this stranger was extremely beautiful but he was also so sweet and polite and he is actually talking to him instead of slamming the door in his face.

"Yeah, it feels like summer" he replied smiling. Then he extended his hand to him to introduce himself "I'm Alec, sorry to bother you, but can I ask you something?".

He took his hand to shake then said "Magnus, don’t worry darling ask away".

Alec released Magnus's hand then missed it in his immediately, he shook his head now isn't the time for these thoughts what he needs now is to get to his sister's house.

"I kind of lost my way around here, and I wanted to ask if you happen to know where the Lightwood-Lewis house is, they moved here recently?".

"Aaah, you mean the lovely Isabelle and Sherwin right?" he asked cheerily.

He stared at him in surprise then he chuckled a little, it was just like Izzy to make friends with the hottest neighbor here even if she just moved here last week.

"Yeah that's them, they're my sister and her husband" he answered.

"Well, their house is the first one in the street next to this, though it's really my pleasure that you got the wrong one, I might say" he said grinning.

Alec bowed his head trying to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks then answered "It was really nice meeting you, but i gotta go now, thanks again"

"No need to thank me darling, and as i said the pleasure is all mine" he said then waved him goodbye and went back to his house.

While he was walking to their house he started to contemplate that maybe he should also move here, the neighborhood is nice, he'll be close to his sister and not to mention that the view here is stunning. Yeah those are the only reasons why he might consider this.

After that he reached to Izzy's house and after he congratulated them both and they showed him the house the others started to arrive his mother and Luke then Jace and Clary. They had dinner inside because it started to get cold then they were sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace to warm themselves up.

Time passes really fast when you're enjoying it was about seven now, they spent it catching up on what's going on in their lives, they discussed where Maryse and Luke will have their wedding next year, Simons's latest book, and how Izzy is going crazy with all the papers she has to grade when they were interrupted by three knocks on the door.

Izzy jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door while yelling in excitement "Finally he's here". They all looked at Simon then waiting for an explanation. He smiled and got up to join his wife "He is our neighbor we invited him to the party but he said didn't want to intrude on family time and he'll come later'' he answered excitedly.

This got Alec's attention and he started to wonder if that neighbor is Magnus, he was really thrilled at the possibility of seeing him again but then he shook his head. "I'm not that lucky" he muttered to himself only to be proven wrong a couple of seconds later when Izzy came back to the room while hooking arms with none other than Magnus.

"This is Magnus Bane, my neighbor and friend, we met him while searching for a house here, he helped us a lot to find this house and during our move" she said introducing him and Alec could only stare dumbfounded as he watched Izzy introduce him to the rest of their family until they reached him "We meet again Alexander" he said in a velvety voice.

"You two know each other?" Izzy asked .

"Yeah, Um. We met today, i was kind of lost and couldn't find your house easily thanks to your note" he said rolling his eyes at his sister then continued "And Magnus was umm, he was out in his garden and i asked him how to get here" he said in a hurry, because if he thought that Magnus was hot earlier now he's on a whole different level really. With his lined eyes and his hair styled to perfection, wearing a black fitting pants ,a burgundy turtleneck sweater with biceps that makes it look almost too tight, and several necklaces and a spider web cuff on his ear. It's a wonder that he was able to speak now.

"And as i told you then it was my pleasure that you got lost, darling"

Izzy looked between them with a knowing smile on her lips "You should really thank me and my note you know" She said grinning.

On the exterior Magnus seemed impossible to reach as if he was from a whole other world, but now while sitting close to each other talking about anything and everything for almost two hours ,Alec can see that Magnus is a person like him, but an extraordinary and unique one, funny, with a lot of stories to tell. He couldn't help but be enthralled by the way Magnus was talking animatedly about his life. And also by the way he listens while Alec is speaking, giving him all his attention.

It was late when Magnus excused himself saying that he should get going by now, after he said goodbye to the others who were all charmed by him by the end of the night, Alec walked him to the door, before leaving Magnus leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek that had Alec blushing hard "See you soon, my dear text me when you reach home?"

"Yeah, i will" he answered smiling while lightly brushing his cheek where Magnus kissed him.

During their talk he knew that Magnus actually lives in Brooklyn like him, and he comes here when his work and life becomes too stressing. Knowing that they live close to each other he gathered his courage and asked him out for dinner when he comes back, and Magnus answered with a wide smile that made his eyes glow "Thought you'd never ask, darling"

Yeah, after thinking about it he should really thank Izzy's lack sense of direction because it led him to have a date with a wonderful man next week and he couldn't wait until that day comes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading.


End file.
